


Trick Or Treat

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Serendipity - Freeform, kid!mike, marveyweek, marveyweek goes Halloween, teenage!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey think back on trick-or-treating on a Halloween night long before they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a contribution for October 2015's Marveyweek (Marveyweek Halloween Style)over on tumblr as an entry for Day 1 (Trick Or Treat).
> 
> The time line with the [Red!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/series) doesn't fit and I think it's a bit toooooo fluffy even for the Red!verse *g* but in a way the Harvey and Mike in this story are the ones of the Red!verse.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!

It’s already getting dark outside when Harvey opens the door and the street lanterns must have just been switched on, their lights look that feeble. At first, he doesn’t see anything but when he lowers his gaze, there are two tiny figures standing on the porch.

A small skeleton and an even smaller ghost.

Harvey freezes in the door. _Shit,_ he thinks. _Halloween._

He can’t believe that he forgot and that there is nobody home but him. Mother and Marcus are shopping for groceries and Dad is at a band rehearsal. Harvey mentally searches through the shelves in the small storage room behind the kitchen but all he can find there is canned food and several packets of rice.

“Trick or treat,” the skeleton says and shakes Harvey from his reverie.

“What?”

“Trick,” the little boy repeats, slightly impatiently. “Or treat!” He shakes his orange, pumpkin-shaped bucket at Harvey and gives him a menacing glare.

Harvey swallows. The kids are still pretty small. Harvey guesses that they can’t be more than five, maybe six years old. The second kid, the ghost, is covered head to toe by an old, white bed linen and all Harvey can see of it are huge blue eyes peeking through the two round holes cut from the fabric.

The ghost holds Harvey’s gaze and tilts its head.

“You look scared,” it says and Harvey thinks that it must be another boy who is hidden underneath that old bed cloth. The ghost blinks and takes a tiny step towards him.

“You don’t have to be,” he says and there is a reassuring smile in his little voice. “We’re just dressed up. For Halloween.”

“Really,” Harvey asks, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise, and the ghost nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah! He’s a skeleton and I—“ His voice hitches with excitement. “I am a ghost. But we’re just kids, of course. We’re staying with his aunt, you know? For the weekend. Our parents are—”

“Trick or treat!!” The skeleton cuts in. He is clearly getting more impatient and the pumpkin bucket is almost in Harvey’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey tears his eyes away from the ghost’s and turns to the right again, facing the skeleton. “I don’t have anything in the house. My mum is—“ He bites his lips and shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

The skeleton rolls his eyes exasperatedly and tugs at the ghost’s bed cloth. “Come on,” he says and turns to walk away. “This stinks. Let’s try the next house, come on.”

But the tiny ghost remains rooted to the spot, still looking up at Harvey with his big, blue eyes.

“You don’t have any sweets?” The ghost says and Harvey shakes his head.

“No,” he says, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” the ghost replies and sniffles. Harvey thinks that he sounds more concerned than disappointed somehow.

“Here, wait.”

Harvey watches how the boy’s arms and hands move underneath the linen and after a little while of fumbling the cloth is lifted and a small fist appears and reaches out for him.

“Here.”

There are three wrapped sweets lying on a sweaty palm when the first opens.

“We can share.”

“Tha—“ Harvey clears his throat. “Thank you.” He takes the sweets from the little ghost and smiles. “You know what?”

“No.” The ghost says pensively and shakes his head. “No, I don’t.”

“I have an idea!” Harvey stuffs the sweet in the front pocket of his jeans and reaches for the wallet in his back pocket. He opens it and takes out a twenty dollar bill.

“I can’t give you that,” he says and stores his wallet away again. “Because it’s all I have for the next two weeks. But—“ He tears the bill apart with one swift movement, dividing it in two almost equally sized parts. “I’ll give you this.” Smiling, he hands one of the halves over and places it into the small palm. “And when you come back tomorrow and return it, I will have some goodies for you. I promise.”

The ghost’s eyes drop and he stares at his half for a moment before he closes his fingers around it. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and smiles at the little boy. “I promise. It’s a deal.”

“A _deal_ ,” the ghost echoes and nods. “Okay. Deal.” He nods again and then he turns around to run after the skeleton and Harvey closes the door slowly, watching the tiny white figure disappear through the gate and behind the hedge.

*****

“I never went back there,” Mike says, opening his eyes and smiling up at Harvey. His head is cradled in Harvey’s lap and the fire is crackling in the fireplace. “The next day Trevor’s parents came to pick us up and—“ He wiggles his head when Harvey’s fingers stop running through his hair. “Hey, don’t stop.” A content sigh escapes his lips when Harvey starts moving again and the smile returns to his face. “Anyway. But I kept the bill, my half, I mean. It’s still in my wallet.”

“That’s—“

“Yeah,” Mike says when Harvey doesn’t reply for a while. “Stupid, I know. But—but I never could bring myself to throw it away.”

*****

The next morning, when Mike opens his wallet, the bill is whole again, its second half re-attached with see-through sellotape.

“Harvey,” Mike whispers and his eyes prickle when he closes his wallet again. He needs to sit down on the edge of their bed for a moment before he can climb down the stairs and join his husband for breakfast.

He knows that there is a huge bag of sweets in their storage room behind the kitchen. Harvey has put it there two days ago, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He knows that every ghost, every skeleton, zombie or dinosaur that knocks on their door tonight is going to leave with a decent haul, just like it has been the case ever since they started spending Halloween in their house in the Hamptons three years ago.

Now he understands why.


End file.
